Rlorkros and Jalshan
by Illikas Rager
Summary: This is a nice one-shot that links together with the rest of my books about The Four Horsemen, and it is based off of Romeo and Juliet, although it is an extremely briefer version. Rated M for...well, I'm sure you must have seen/read/watched Romeo & Juliet at some point before. Should I really explain myself here?


The Story of Rlorkros And Jalshan

After the end of all things came, civilization rebuilt itself in the form of two clans: the Rokadans

and the Jalkalons. Since these clans were fairly new, they had somewhat of a rivalry. This rivalry caused

each clan to have foolish mass-murdering, until one day two representatives from each clan built a

wall, in order to prevent another apocalypse, separating the two main villages of each clan (in secret).

This angered the leaders of both clans that a wall was built in secret. They thought the people of their

respective clans were saying they had severe tyranny against the people. So they ordered the "So-called

representatives" executed.

The leader's names were Rlorkros (leader of The Rokadans) and Jalshan (leader of The Jalkalons).

One day Jalshan sent out an ambassador to track down and negotiate with a spirit to give them

a legendary flower, the only plant to survive through the apocalypse (unbeknownst to them, as well as

the fact that there was only one). Unfortunately, Rlorkros had sent one as well.

Neither of the messengers came back. They had killed each other in combat.

After hearing of this, Rlorkros and Jalshan decided to go out and get the flower by themselves in

disguise, even though their advisors warned them against it. And bad things did happen, but they were

all irrelevant in comparison to what happened when they finally found the altar of the spirit, The Altar of

the Light. They had not found the spirit, but what they did notice was each other. Thinking it was one of

the newer clans' leader's, Rlorkros just ignored Jalshan and focused on figuring out how to summon the

spirit.

'Of course, she is beautiful' Rlorkros thought to himself. Jalshan, on the other hand, was not

so easily fooled. She had thought at first that Rlorkros was from one of the newer clans as well, until

she saw the color of his eyes. 'Such handsome eyes and figure' Jalshan thought to herself. "Who are

you, anyway?" Rlorkros said aloud unknowingly. "My name? My name is Jalshan" She realized that she

had accidentally given away her identity. "My name's Rlorkros." Jalshan slowly took 3 steps back, then

turned around and ran as fast as she possibly could.

Rlorkros eventually gave up and went back to his village. After 3 days and 2 nights of trying to

figure out the puzzle of the altar, Rlorkros had given second thoughts about what had happened back at

the altar.

He was wondering if it was really worth it to fight against the Jalkalons for all and eternity.

Jalshan was wondering the same thing. 'Is it necessary?'

Later on, Jalshan went out alone again towards the altar. This time, the spirit appeared...

"Spirit, please give me the flower which you guard so persistently." The spirit had noted this

request, then pointed his scythe at her and said, "You may have the sacred flower, but only if you

manage to bring peace with the clan which you have the most strife with." Jalshan thought for a second

about Rlorkros and his handsome eyes and then said in return, "I accept your challenge, spirit."

When she got back to the village, however, her mind was a dud on how to declare peace with

the Rokadans. Then she thought of something sometime later in the day. She decided to go up on her

balcony and use her harpoon to get across the wall to the other balcony where Rlorkros slept. Then she

started to wonder if it was such a good idea, considering the height from the ground and length of the

run. "Oh well." she said as she recklessly fired the harpoon, and then started climbing across.

When she got to the other balcony, however, there was no-one there. In puzzlement, she said

aloud, "Rlorkros, oh Rlorkros. Oh where art thou, Rlorkros?" Then a voice came out, saying that he was

there in the same, old-english way. Apparently he had spent most of the night pacing around in the

shopping district and was returning to the tower when he heard her voice. Plus, he was alone.

'I could kill him here and now,' she thought, 'or I could make peace.' Then a third option went

through her mind, which sent a chill up her spine just thinking about it. Then she made her choice when

he came up behind her. The same thoughts were going through his mind, except he wasn't thinking

about the second option at all, and he was leaning towards the third option.

Let's see what's behind curtain number three.

The next morning, Jalshan woke up in bed with Rlorkros. She quickly tried to get out of there as

fast as possible so as nobody could see her. They were a couple now, but that would remain a secret,

regrettably. Then she remembered. 'The harpoon! I forgot to take down the harpoon!' She darted out to

the balcony. Then she saw the worst possible thing.

The harpoon had been cut.

She tried to recklessly jump out after seeing this. Surprisingly, she made it to the top of the wall,

where she then jumped down to her side of the wall.

One of Jalshan's advisors had cut the rope, noticing that it went over the wall. Angry with her,

she devised a plan to poison her and kill her.

That was the night where she never awoke.

When Rlorkros learned of this, he went to her funeral in disguise. He killed everyone at the

funeral, including himself.

One of the victims was Jalshan's traitor advisor.

Later at the altar, the spirit chuckled to himself, and then stopped. "I sense that they have failed, my

brothers." "Yes I sense it too." "Not to worry, Death and War, someone will take their places." "Let us

hope that they are not vicious leaders." They all laughed.

The end


End file.
